


The Terrors Of A New Life (A Self Insert Reincarnation)

by IshDahFruitBat



Series: The World of Haralius Jamison Potter, the once known Jess Fallen. [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, M/M, Reincarnation, Sane Tom Riddle, Self-Insert, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27173593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IshDahFruitBat/pseuds/IshDahFruitBat
Summary: The world is not black and white, like many believe, and reincarnation is a very real thing. This is a start of a life full of terror for me when I wake one day to find myself in a brand new world filled with wonder and chaos. I was once known As Jess Fallen but now, now I am starting over as Haralius Jamison Potter. The world starts out soft but soon descends into terror. And you will soon see why. Follow me on my journey into a world of magic, pain, and a brand new start.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: The World of Haralius Jamison Potter, the once known Jess Fallen. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983431
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	1. A Brand New Start Of Life

Everything was dark and warm and suddenly it wasn’t. My lungs began to burn till I felt a large thump against my back, causing my lungs to fill with air and an ear piercing wail to rip through the air. What in the world was that? Was… was that me? Why am I crying like that? My head was buzzing and filled with cotton. My vision was blurry and I felt cold as if I was submerged in ice water. Where had the warmth gone? I didn’t feel right, I couldn’t move my arms and legs right and I was sore whenever I tried. I huff as my wailing peters off. I take panting breaths and let out a whimper. I was so cold. But suddenly I wasn’t. I was wet and warm. I still couldn’t see. What in the world was going on? Last I remember was going for a walk near home, then everything goes blank. I start to drift as a lot of other things happen. A pinch of pain at some point. I didn’t care at this point, for now I was wrapped in something soft and warm. I sigh content. The jostling was over. I blink my unfocused eyes as I feel something at my mouth. A cooing sound as it is nudged into my mouth. I give a tentative suck only to have my eyes widen as my mouth is filled with sweet milk like liquid. I think I let out a burble and continue to suck away. I liked it, weird as it was. I feel myself drift off like this.

†

A lot from that point on was a blur of sounds and sights, vague as they were. There is a couple things I did figure out though. One, I was a baby having just been born. Two, the thing I had been fed was breast milk from my new mother. Three, I swear we had a dog. From what I could tell it was a big fluffy black thing. It liked to lay with me on the ground when I was placed on my play mat. I think I’m a few months old now, since my vision is more clear and I can tell words again. Audio and visual are back. Visual is still a bit blurry but it is getting there. I huff as I am set down by the dog. I let myself burble and bury my hands into its fur. It was indeed a big, fluffy, soft thing.

“Watch baby for me yeah, pads?” I hear my father say. Pads, how odd. I never heard the name of the dog before. I Lean against the dog and give a chirp sound. Pads, huh? I liked it.

I huff and let out a, “Pah,” the dog ends up licking me. It tickled, causing me to burst into giggles. “Pah!” I liked finally sounding out things. Granted it wasn’t much, but I think the dog gets it. I sigh content coming down from my giggle fit. I end up falling asleep at some point only to feel the dog shift and, hold on, it was changing shape I think. That can’t be right.

“Come on, pup. I think its nap time,” a voice as smooth as silk yet husky like a sex god could be heard. God damn, the hell? Who was this? Pup? Is this the dog? A shapeshifter. It has to be. I tilt my head to look at the new figure. Long curly black hair and sparkling sliver eyes. Damn. Sexy, and that is coming from a baby with no drive right now. I give a gummy grin. I … Wait. I recognize this face. Or at least partly. It looked like how I envisioned Sirius Black from Harry Potter. I pale at that thought. No. It can’t be. I whimper. If this was indeed who I thought this was, I was doomed. I bury my face in his chest. It was. It is the only thing that made sense. Pads, sort for Padfoot. This was my god father. If, I pause the thought then continue, if this was really truly Sirius Black then I am Harry Potter. I’m doomed. I’m going to lose my parents. I hear cooing.

“Shoo. It’s okay, pup. Paddy is hear, sweet boy,” I was right. I sniffle calming down. I wasn’t going to go live with the Dursleys. I wouldn’t put up with that. I’m surprised though at how grown up he seems. He will be a good daddy. I let myself be soothed. I was going to hope for the best.

†

I was teething. It hurt like hell. I snuffled as I chewed away on my ring. It was cool and felt good against my burning gums. I look up as Mommy, Daddy, and Paddy walk into the room. They are arguing.

“Siri, we can’t. He is blocked from the wards. Lily and I are safe here,” I hear Daddy say.

“I know James. I just… I can’t help it. Something is pushing for me to get you guys to move,” Paddy sounds so stressed out. What was going on?

“It’s going to be okay, Sirius. Marvolo will be here soon. We will be fine,” I hear Mommy say. I freeze. Marvolo. Tom? But… Oh no. This isn’t the usual cannon story. Tom is the good guy here then. I… I need to make sure I can get everything safe.

I take a deep breath and let out the first thing I can manage, “Tom!” Everyone freezes.

“Did he just?” I hear Mommy ask.

“Where did he learn that? Marvolo doesn’t use that name,” I giggle and stuff my teething ring in my mouth and shift to my hands and knees and crawl over to Mommy. I raise my hands and babble then spit, “Mum.” That should do it.

I feel her pick me up. “I don’t know where you learned that name but I guess he will have to put up with it.” I hear her murmur.

A crack of apparition is heard outside. “That would be him now.” Daddy says.

The door clicks open and I can hear soft discussion of something. I take a deep breath and yell, “Tom!” I hear what sounds like a chocked cough.

“Did Haralius just,” He pauses, “Did he just call me, Tom?” I hear sighs around me.

“Yup. It started only moments ago.” I hear Paddy say.

I hear crying laughter, “Of course it would be him.”

I tilt my head, confused. I feel myself being transferred as I hear a deep breath and then the words, “And you are going to be my world, Little one.” I… I didn’t understand but I felt a tingle drift across my lower back. Odd. I inhale and grin. He smelled like pears and ceder wood. Like my body wash from my previous life. I nuzzle into his chest. How amazing.

I hear them discussing things, but loose attention as I fall asleep on this man who apparently will mean a lot to me.

†

I awake to yelling. It had been a few more months, Tom visited often. I loved it. He always smelled so good.

“Lily! Run! He is here!” Odd. No wait. I know this. My mind is to slow to catch up though as I am rushed to the nursery of the place we had moved to this last month. I could walk and bounce now. That didn’t matter though as I am placed in my crib to here the sound of, “You will never get him, you bastard!” Daddy? No! Daddy, don’t!

I hear spells being cast and begin to cry. No. Daddy. Please.

“It’s going to be okay, Haralius. Mommy and Daddy will make sure of it,” No. Mommy. Don’t. He is going to kill you. I reach out for her mentally begging her to not doing this.

I hear a crash downstairs. That couldn’t be right. The killing curse doesn’t fling you. I whimper as I hear a round of yelling downstairs. “You will not get my godson, Dumbledore!” It was Tom. I hear clashing and the sound of running up the stairs. Mom stands guard of my crib. “Move stupid woman!” He was here. Tom clashes into a barrier in the doorway. No. No!

“Never!” mommy exclaims in return.

“Then parish!” a spell is shot. It is the wrong color though. It isn’t the killing curse, it…. I pause…. It was purple? What spell was that. I see Mommy go limp and let out a scream. I see Tom banging away on the barrier.

“No!” he cries as the bastard turns and casts a spell at Tom who cries out in pain and seems to collapse. Oh dear god. Where was Paddy?

“No time for you to take your place, brat.” I whimper as he sends a spell of vibrant royal blue and I feel a searing pain and let out a wail as the room blasts apart. What did he do to me? He picks me up and I can make out what seems like a grin. I whimper as I feel him walk out of the room with me. I look down to see that Tom is gone, only his clothes remain. What happened? I whimper as He carries me to the front door. “No!” I hear exclaimed. It was Paddy!

“Get away from my nephew!” Yes, Paddy! Don’t let him take me!

“Don’t worry, my boy, he will be **Well** taken care off,” is said as a spell is shot off and I can see Paddy go stiff. No! Imperious! I let out a shreak and reach for Paddy. This bastard can’t do this to me!

“Go after Wormtail.” I hear the bastard instruct. No. No! I suddenly feel floaty. Wait. What was he doing to me?

“Sleep little savior. You will do well to learn your place.”

 _'No, I won’t, I won’t bend to you,'_ is my last thought before my mind loses to the battle of wills.


	2. Chaos Ensues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking to pain and hunger I know I must escape and escape I do.

When next I woke it was to a mixture of cold, pain, hunger, and darkness. It was odd. My mind was foggy on what had happened over the past few days. I remember being lied down in my crib in the new house Mommy, Daddy, and Paddy had moved us too. I’m still not sure why we moved, but I remember going to sleep with Mommy wishing me sweet dreams while starting up my mobile that had a doe, a buck, a wolf, and a grim on it. I know this because Daddy and Paddy talked about it a lot since apparently it was custom made. I tilt my head and struggle to sit up, only to grimace. I needed a change, desperately. I look around. It was odd it felt like I was laying on a slap of concrete. I sift only to yelp as I fall off whatever I had been lying on only to hear yelling and the door to the area I was in to be flung open, revealing my worst nightmare, Petunia Dursley. I pale as my eyes widen. No, I couldn’t be here! I look past her to see her fat tub of lard husband and their ugly as sin baby. I look back at her and wobble to stand. I glare at her as much as I could. I was about to suffer. I knew it, but I wasn’t going to give in.

I inhale and state simply, even though I still had the voice of a baby, “Lily be mad with you.”

The horse of a woman looks so startled at hearing this quickly backs up. I wobble towards her. “Will be cursed,” I continue. I have no doubt that Mommy had set things up so I wouldn’t end up here but I did. I wasn’t going to put up with it. I turn and head for the door, “Will suffer. Say bye bye.” I focus on the door handle willing it to open. Thankfully, I hear a click as it drifts open.

I don’t get much farther though as the horse faced woman snatches me up, screaming about freaks and not putting up with it. I growl and sink my teeth into her arm. Yeah, well neither was I. She drops me like a sack of potatoes and I run for the door, passing the thresh hold and up to the curb. My magic was to weak to do much at this time being but I knew of a place I would be able to go for sure, as I was ingrained into my memory.

“Riddle manor!” I cry as I let my magic take hold, of course it comes out more like widdle mwanow, but I knew it would be understood. With a loud snapping crack I feel my magic take me away, the feeling was akin to being squeezed like a tube of tooth paste. With a thump I land on my, still soiled, diapered bottom. I grimace at the squish. I stand up and look around. It was a bit of a mess and rundown but that could be fixed, all that mattered was that I was currently safe.

With a put upon sigh I waddle towards what has to be the closest bathroom. I test the facet of the tub grinning when it spits clear warm water. I quickly fumble the diaper off and climb in the tub. There was no soap but it would have to do. Better than getting a rash that was probably already developing thanks to that horrid woman. I sigh as I rub down my thighs, butt, and groin. When done I hop out of the tub, turning off the water again. I look around and sigh, no towels. Maybe this wasn’t the best place but I doubt I could go anywhere else with out the old mad bastard finding me. He would never think to look for me here. I sigh and walk my way out of the bathroom looking for a bed room, soon coming to a set of stairs. I hated stairs at this size. In my determination I clamber my way up them as best I could, taking breaks as I climb. It was hard and a lot of exercise for a baby of only about a year. I was born July 31. I shiver, cold, having finally reached the top of the staircase. I wander to the first open door to find just what I was looking for, a bedroom, which happened to have a large mattress with blankets and pillows.

The blankets will probably be ratty and the pillows musty, but at least I would be warm. I struggle to climb the bed, grinning in my achievement after a few fails. I wrap myself in the large, thick, ratty comforter and snuggle up on the pillow. This was going to be hard on my own but I would figure out how to summon a family house elf as soon as I wake up. Hopefully I could get food then. It doesn’t take long for me to passes out after that, for I had exhausted myself both physically and magically. “N-nigh nigh, Mommy. Daddy. Paddy.” I mutter as I drift off.

†

Waking up was hard. Thankfully I didn’t befoul myself as I slept. I look around and sigh. I wished I hadn’t woken up in this life. Before I was Harry I was Jess. I had been a teenage woman with a sassy attitude and a bold out look on life suffering from anxiety and depression. I was probably going to still suffer from that since that was part of what made me me. I’m surprised I hadn’t had a panic attack yet. I pause. ‘Oh, wait, never mind,’ I think as my brain starts to feel like it is melting and I tense up and begin to wail and scream. I hurt. I couldn’t move. My heart and head hurt. I had just lost Mommy, Daddy, and Paddy. I had to find Moony. I lay there for what felt like hours till I finally was able to coax myself out of it. I was covered in snot and tears. I hated panic attacks. At least it was over now. I might have another one later on, but I was doing better now.

I sit up and use the flat sheet to wipe myself down. I scooted on the bed and thought to myself, trying to remember the name of one of the Potter house elves. My eyes light up as I remember one.

“Maddy! Master needs you!” I call which of course comes out as ‘Maddy mwaster need ou.’ A soft pop as said elf appears dressed in a soft pillow case outfit with the potter crest on the left breast.

“Little Master!” She squeals and picks me up, looking around. Maddy was my personal elf assigned at birth by Daddy. I nuzzle into her.

“Make safe. Make home,” I tell her hoping she understands what I meant. It had been a hard past few days.

“Of course Little Master. Maddy will do so. Maddy make this home for Little Master.”

Maddy was such a sweet elf. I yawn as my tummy grumbles. She giggles as she pops downstairs with me to what must be the kitchen. “Maddy will feed Little Master.”

From there my life once again becomes a blur. Not much I can say when I am now being raised by a house elf. At least Maddy was good to me.

It is at least two weeks before I had enough mental capacity to function at least partly like my previously nineteen year old self. I blink, looking around. I was in what had to be a repurposed bedroom which was now a nursery. Maddy did good. Everything looked clean and well taken care off. I sit up and give a gummy grin. The whole house must look a lot better especially if Maddy got the other elves to help.

“Maddy?” I call and get a pop in response.

“How may Maddy help Little Master?”

“Moony?”

She looks partly surprised at this but nods. “Will send elves to find Master Remus.” She then picks me up and summons a bottle of cinnamon flavored milk. It was good. I suckle away at the bottle finishing it quickly. She burps me then takes me down to what must be a play room. She leaves me with a couple toys then pops away.

I don’t know how long I sat their playing with the stuffed grim, wolf, doe, and buck, but I do know I felt content. I knew my mommy and daddy where gone even though I couldn’t remember. I don’t know what happened to my Tom. Paddy must be in Azkaban by now. Moony I just hope will be found soon.

A pop sounds signifying that a house elf had shown up. I look up to see, surprisingly, not Maddy. I didn’t recognize this elf. It looks around and then back at me.

“Little Haralius. Dodi has come to take you to Mistress. Mistress and Master have been looking for Little Haralius.”

Weird. Who where this elf’s Mistress and Master? I voiced my pondering with a simple, “Who?”

“Malfoy.”

Ah. Narcissa and Lucius. Good. I nod and call for Maddy who shows up quickly and discusses with the elf, Dodi. They nod together having come to a decision as I had zoned out. Maddy picks me up as the pop away appearing in a different place. A clean yet kind of homey living room, I guess you could call it. Sitting on the couch has to be Narcissa, for she was a petite honey blonde woman with aristocratic features. Cool. I still knew that word.

“Haralius,” She breaths taking me from Maddy, who gladly passes me over. I snuggle into her chest. If I’m not mistaken she is my godmother. I sigh, content. I was safe again.

† **Five Years Later 1986 Late July** †

It was a soft sunny day as I chased Cousin Draconis through the gardens.

“Dray! Come on! Come back! It’s only a little mud!” I cry as I reach a deep purple mud covered hand towards the pale blonde. He squeals in panic as he makes a quick left turn only to run into Uncle Lucius. Hit the breaks and give a sheepish grin.

“Sorry, Uncle Luc,” I show my purple hands.

He sighs with a fond yet exasperated grin. “Oh dear me. It seems we have a purple mud monster on our hands. I think it’s bath time then.”

I let out a squeal as I turn to run away only to be levitated into the air. I huff and pout. “Cheater,” I grumble.

“Yes, Yes. So unfair.” Lucius chuckles as he walks both Draco and myself into the house and to one of the downstairs bathrooms. He quickly strips us and starts the water to the tub. I look down at my still mud covered hands. The purple color was thanks to a bit of accidental magic. I had a habit of turning everything either purple, green, or blue. They had been my favorite colors in my past life. Granted my past life with a bit foggy thanks to the many years it had been since then. I grins and wiggle my hands at Draco, who sticks his tongue out at me. I giggle at his foolishness.

The water is soon ready and we are thoroughly scrubbed of mud and yuck. It had been a good few years since Dodi the house elf had found me and brought me here to Malfoy manor. Uncle Lucius was a softy unless he was doing politics, Aunty Cissa was doting and loving and was a wonderful mother to both Draco and Myself.

After drying off Lucius lets us get dressed in our casual robes. I pulled on my soft, black jeans and long sleeve purple and green t-shirt with my dragon hide boots fit for my tiny feet. I slip on my outer robe as Draco finishes up as well.

“Alright Boys, lunch time.”

It doesn’t take long to get to the dining room where we get to help make Stew. The elves guiding us in how to cut the vegetables into the right size for it. Uncle Severus had us help cook, so we could prepare to do potions, since we where five. So only two years but these past few months we have been making lots of progress and are able to cut potatoes now. I chatter away with Draco as we focus on our tasks. Soon everything is in the pot cooking.

Lunch goes by quickly only to come to an abrupt stop when Uncle Severus slams into the room. “He knows,” he breaths with a wild look in his eyes.

I freeze. The mad bastard. That is the only one Severus could be meaning. I stand from my chair and look him in the eyes. “Does he know where?”

“No. But he knows you are gone. I am surprised it took him so long but he has figured it out. He hasn’t said anything to the public but it’s out.”

I shake my head and huff. “Doesn’t matter. Best thing we can do is change my looks. It’s good I let my hair grow out so long,” I state running a hand through my butt length black waves. I look at uncle Lucius. “Would it be a problem if I shaved the left side of my head? Or would that look to odd?” I ask. In my previous life I had both my sides shaved and an undercut. Wouldn’t hurt to have only one done.

Lucius looks at me as if I have gone mad. “Why would you want to do that?” I flush.

“Um. Fashion?” I try. Once again I am looked at as if I am mad. I sigh and shake my head. “You can just say no.”

Severus chuckles. “No, Leave your hair as it is.” He kneels down in front of me. “Maybe change the color though.” I nod along with him. “I want a read like Mommy’s was.”

He looks surprised, “You remember her?”

“Kind of. She had this deep, rich red, almost like blood, color to her hair and eyes a little paler than mine. And Daddy had a birds nest for hair. With hazel eyes. I got Mom’s skin and eyes with Dad’s hair. What if we gave me Mom’s hair color as well? Leave me with Dad’s bird nest though. It gives me awesome curls.”

Severus nods. “We will do that.” 

From there it proceeded as such: We changed my hair color, fixed my eyes (which mind you is really weird because I had glasses in my past life too), pierced my ears with two green and purple snakes (I wanted to get gauges again when I am a bit older, I had such pretty purple spirals in my past life), and finally we ventured into Diagon Alley.

†

It was wild going into Diagon Alley for the first time. I grinned and weaved my way towards the animal emporium. “Aunty Cissa, can we check out the animals?”

She sighs and quickly catches up to me along with Uncle Luc and Uncle Sev. Draco having kept up with me from the beginning. She holds the door open as we all walk inside. I gasp at all the gorgeous animals. Owls, cats, dogs, snakes, and so much more. I quickly head for the cats. I definitely wanted to get the snowy that would eventually become Hedwig from the books and movies but I wasn’t going to name her that. She wouldn’t be of age till thee more years though. I kneel down in front of the Kneezle cages and watch as the kittens pounce around. Spotting a mass of black fluff at the back of the cage I grin. It blinked open this gorgeous orange eyes. “Hollow,” is the only thing that comes to mind and slips from my lips as the kitten walks to the clear wall of the cage and places a paw against it. This little ball of fluff was to be mine.

“Haralius?” I hear Narcissa call.

“Aunt Cissa? Can I please get Hollow?”

She kneels down besides me to get a better look at my fluffy black companion and nods. “A familiar. Good. They will be good company for you. What did you call them?”

“Hollow. I called them Hollow,” I state.

Narcissa goes and gets a worker so that we could gather up my small, fluffy, black beastie and its needs. Hollow turns out to be female. I grin as she is placed into my arms for the first time. “My little Autumn kitten.” I murmur. This was going to be a good life.


	3. The Madness With In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just know I'm crazy.

† _ **Three Years Later 19** **91** **Late July**_ †

This was the year. The mad bastard is going to faint when he realizes where I have been this whole time. I was finally going to go to Hogwarts. I had woken up this morning way to early for it was finally my eleventh birthday. Draco’s birthday was a couple months ago in May. But now it’s my turn. I was currently pacing my room at seven something in the morning. I let out a squeal as a house elf appears and by my bed only to look panicked seeing that I wasn’t in bed. It was Maddy. She always woke me on my birthday. I scoop her up.

“Maddy! I’m eleven! Isn’t it so exciting! I am finally going to Hogwarts!”

Maddy squeals at my enthusiasm. “Yes, Of course, Master Haralius! Maddy very proud of you!” I put her down and bounce in circles. Oh, oh god. This was awesome. I freeze and flush embarrassed. I had yet to take my potions this morning. They lasted forty-eight hours each, which helps big time. Uncle Sev makes them for me for my mixture of chaos I deal with. Anxiety, Depression, ADHD, and a slur of others. I grin at her. “You okay, Maddy?”

“Yes, Master Haralius. Maddy is very okay. She is very excited too.”

This, this is what I loved about this sweet little elf. She thinks the world of me and has been there from the beginning. I nod and let her help me pick out my clothes of a poets shirt and a set of leather beaches. My wardrobe has changed exponentially since I have been here in the world of Harry Potter. I went from t shirts and jeans with a chubby body to fanciful like Jareth the goblin king from The Labyrinth with a sleek fit body. I do a lot of exercise. I don’t want to lose my fit shape like I did in my last life.

I throw on my black dragon hide platform boots, which Draco is still confused about, and grab my long deep green robe and take off for the dinning hall only to find everyone else awake.

“Morning!” I call as Severus gives me the look of spite and Lucius looks like death warmed over. They are both nursing coffee while Narcissa is eating a thing of pancakes. I had introduced them to a lot of foods unintentionally over the years. I find it amusing because I have a habit of making puffy oven pancakes with apples from memory. Aka something I had memorized in my past life. Anyway I slip into my seat as Draco comes essentially screaming round the corner and into the dinning hall getting the look of death from his father. I chuckle as he looks like a kicked puppy. Severus and Lucius never liked mornings. I on the other hand am hyper as hell. I yelp as Severus bops me on the back of the head and hands me my potions. I quickly down them in hopes to calm down. I was way to rambunctious.

Half way through breakfast an owl flies into the dinning hall and drops my letter by my plate, causing me to squeal like a little girl, which I find even more amusing because I once was a little girl even though I am now male. I take few deep breaths then flip over the letter to see the address.

Mr. H. Potter

Main Bedroom of the Left Upper Wing

Malfoy Manor

Wiltshire, England

I bounce a bit and pop open the seal and pull out the letter.

#  _ Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

_ Headmaster Albus W. P. B. Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

I was practically hyperventilating in my excitement. I took a few more deep breaths to keep calm.

“It’s here. I’m going. Draco I’m going.”

He roles his eyes. “Silly Gryffindor.”

I look at him with spite. “I am not a Gryffindor damn it. I just have way to much energy. Trust me. I will be in Slytherin.”

Everyone chuckles at my determination. I keep reading.

#  Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

UNIFORM

**First-year students will require:**

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

**COURSE BOOKS**

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)

by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic

by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory

by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration

by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi

by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions

by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them

by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection

by Quentin Trimble

**OTHER EQUIPMENT**

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

  
  


Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

I pout at reading no broom. Suddenly I hear a meow at my feet and look down see Hollow.

“Oh, Hello my little Hollow Haven.” I pick her up and nuzzle her. I will bring both her and the owl. The owl because I don’t want to use a school owl to send things.

“Okay. I am super excited. We should go!” Every one groans, except Draco, at my enthusiasm.

“Yes! We can finally go get stuff!”

Uncle Lucius sighs. “Might as well.” He downs the rest of his coffee with Uncle Severus and they both stand up to go get ready.

It doesn’t take long for us to be ready then floo over to Diagon Alley.

I huff as I wait for everyone to come through then drag everyone towards Gringotts.

As we wait in line to be tended to I work on setting my Pure blood mask. Eventually I manage to settle into a mind set of mellow with an expression of boredom and uncaring. Finally getting to the counter I wait to be acknowledged.

“How may I help you?” The goblin asks.

“Haralius Jamison Potter to get into my trust vault please.”

“Key?”

“I never received my key. It went missing not long after my parents died. Is it possible to do an inheritance test?”

Both Narcissa and Lucius look at me with barely hidden shock. They had never brought this up with me before. Hell I rarely left the house. The goblin nods and motions for us to follow them. Ending up in a neat office. They pull out a slip of parchment, a knife, a quill, a bowl, and a potion.

Pouring the potion into the bowl the goblin then looks at me and states. “Seven drops of blood in the bowl.”

I pull my sleeves back on both arms then take the knife in my right hand and slit my left palm with a soft gasp. I didn’t take it too deep but enough to bleed. I carefully add the required seven drops upon which my palm seals and the knife disappears.

The goblin dips the quill then touches it to the parchment.

  
  


** R esults of Inheritance Test: **

Name: Haralius Jamison Potter

Date & Time of Birth: July 31 1980 11:59 pm

Current Age: 11

Mother: Lillian “Lily” Marie Potter Nee Evens (Compromised)

Father: Jamison “James” Flemont Potter (Compromised)

** Godparents:  **

  * Sirius Black-Lupin (Compromised)

  * Remus Black-Lupin (Alive)

  * Alice Darleen Longbottom Nee Fortescue (Compromised)

  * Frank Marque Longbottom (Compromised)

  * Lucius Abraxius Malfoy (Alive)

  * Narcissa Darlia Malfoy Nee Black (Alive)




** Heir to: **

  * Potter (Paternal)

  * Peverall (Paternal & Soulmate)

  * Gryffindor (Paternal)

  * LeFay (Maternal)

  * Black (Paternal & Godparent)

  * Slytherin (Soulmate)

  * Gaunt (Soulmate)




** Magic: **

Core Block 75% (APWBD November 1 1981)

Wandless Block 100% (APWBD November 1 1981)

Natural Occlumency Block 75 % (APWBD November 1 1981)

Parsletongue Block 50% (Parslescript Cut Off) (APWBD November 1 1981)

Natural Healing Block 75% (APWBD November 1 1981)

Forced Light 75% (APWBD November 1 1981)

** Compulsions: **

Hate Compulsions: Severus Snape, Dark Alined, Slytherin, Homework (Failed)

Submission Compulsions: Dursleys, Ron Weasley(Failed)

Other Compulsions: Slacking, Obedience, Recklessness, Ignorance, Boldness (Failed)

** Vaults: **

All Potter Vaults Upon Of Age

Personal Trust Vault

Main Black Vaults

All Peverall Vaults Upon Of Age

All Gryffindor Vaults Upon of Age

All LeFay Vaults Upon of Age

Consort Slytherin Vaults

Consort Gaunt Vaults

Varius Gifted Vaults

** Properties: **

Talk to Account Manager

** Business: **

Talk to Account Manager

** Other Information: **

Marrage Contract: Haralius “Harry” Potter & Ginerva “Ginny” Weasley (APWBD & Molly Weasley) (Illegal)

Soulmate Bond: “And you are going to be my world, Little one” – Tomas Marvolo Riddle(Located Left Wrist) “Tom” – Haralius Jamison Potter (Located Lower Back)

Curse Scar: Forehead (Unknown)

As I finish reading I burst into vicious laughter. “Bastard! I knew it!” I eventually calm myself and clear my throat letting my mask fall back into place. “Blocks are to be removed, if you would please. Everything else will be ignored for the time being. Then I wish to go to my trust vault so that I may extract what will be needed for this school year.” The goblin nods as everything goes silent.


End file.
